


Only You

by lieforfun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Joe, F/F, M/M, Mentions of Demon!Ruby, Panic Attacks, Strange writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas pushed his glasses up his nose and regarded the situation in front of him. <br/>"Dean, if you wanted to see other people, you could have told me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Cas pushed his glasses up his nose and regarded the situation in front him.   
"Dean, if you wanted to see other people, you could have told me."   
The girl was on his lap, still nipping at his jaw like Cas was invisible. Dean just looked in horror as his boyfriend began to wipe at his eyes and left.   
"Cas!" Dean called. The woman, a blonde woman named Joe, was brushed off like a fly when Dean got up to chase Cas.   
Cas was walking quickly to the kitchen instead of running, sniffing and nearly hyperventilating. Dean knew Cas was prone to panic attacks and now was a unnecessary but perfect time for one. "Cas, please come back!" Dean almost grabbed his shirt but Cas fell to his knees in anguish and quick hiccuping sobs. "Cas!"   
Dean dropped down and held the other man's tear streaked face in his hands. Cas had his arms held against his chest, as if to keep himself from literally breaking into pieces. Sometime while Cas was moving, his glasses got flung to the floor. Dean tucked Cas into his chest, holding him there as Cas sobbed into his shoulder. Cas took shredded breaths and tried to pull away, but it was useless. He could barely hold onto himself as it was.   
"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here. You're okay." Dean said quietly into Cas' ear. He'd been in this position before. Cas had panic attacks more often than he'd hope. But he knew what to do and how to help, even if he knew he was the one that caused this. He felt horrible. 

Joe looked in the mirror and began to untangle her hair and fix her clothes. She knew Dean would take care of Cas, after all he's done it before. Her feelings were nagging at her because she knew what Cas must have thought when he saw them together. If Ruby had seen them, she probably would have killed Dean in a heartbeat. Joe had come to see Dean for help; Ruby wanted to try sex for the first time and Joe had no idea what to do. Since Dean was like, the king of that subject, she thought he could help. And he did.   
"Since she's a girl, try holding her side right in that spot between her underarm and her breast." Dean had instructed. Joe did exactly that, still kissing at the corner of his mouth like he had said. "Yeah, just like that. Try biting at the jaw a little bit-" The door had opened and she could sense that there was someone there but she didn't stop, why didn't she stop?   
There was a moment of silence before someone cleared their throat. "Dean, if you wanted to see other people, you could have told me."   
Joe was shoved off onto her ass on the floor and Dean chased after his boyfriend.   
Joe heard voices in the kitchen and guessed that Cas' panic attack was over. She sighed and wiped under her eyes at the smudged mascara and left the bathroom. 

"How could you?!" Cas screamed. He stood at an offensive angle while facing the other man.   
"You don't understand, it wasn't like that-" Dean desperately tried to calm Cas down when Joe walked into the kitchen.   
"Castiel, calm down." Joe said in monotone. "He was helping me."   
"I'm sure he was!" Cas had a knife in his hand, the situation just became dangerous.   
"Cas!" Joe yelled. "I was doing this for Ruby!"   
And suddenly, realization dawned over Cas and his angry attitude just melted into confusion. Oh yeah, Joe had a scary girlfriend with anger issues. Why would she cheat on her?  
"I needed help because I didn't know how to have sex." Joe admitted. "I needed tips for what to do. Dean didn't want to help, I made him. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."   
Cas just looked at her blankly. Dean continued for her. "I didn't want to hurt you, Cas. I would never want that. I only love you, I only want you. Please just understand- this is never what I intended."   
"So...you did this without telling me?" Cas said without emotion. "You knew I was still in the house. I just don't understand why you made such a dumb decision at such a ridiculously stupid time."   
Dean and Joe exchanged a look. "We didn't really have that much time." Joe said slowly. "We were gonna do it tonight, and I was terrified of fucking up."   
"I'm so sorry." Dean said, seeming close to tears. Cas dropped the knife in the sink and went up to Dean, grabbing his shirt and kissing him. Pulling him into a tight hug, Cas whispered into Dean's ear. "Only me."   
Dean pressed his face into his shoulder. "Only you."


End file.
